


Black Velvet

by treksnoopy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/pseuds/treksnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the St Patrick's Day Drinks Flash Challenge at the jim_and_bones community on Live Journal in March 2011.

Leonard could not believe it. This planet didn’t have much to offer, but it had decent, if not fancy hotels, and a nice climate so it would do. They only had 24 hours for shore leave so the plan had been to check into their hotel room as soon as possible, spend the entire time sweaty and naked, and not leave until the last possible moment. It was a plan he had whole-heartedly agreed to. He did not agree to being physically hauled off the street and into a dingy little shop. 

“Jim! What the hell?” he yelled over twentieth century music that was playing.

Jim was walking toward the counter at the side of the shop. “Bones, did you see it?”

“See what?” It was then that Leonard looked around. The sight that met his eyes made him shudder. Twentieth century music was bad enough, but this was completely awful. Everywhere he turned, there were paintings on black velvet. Landscapes and portraits of what should have been beautiful vistas and iconic people, forever preserved in the most horrifying manner he could imagine.

Jim was at the counter talking with the sales clerk and pointing back towards the window display. The clerk smiled and nodded. She went to the window and after unlocking it, reached in and picked out a picture. Carefully relocking the case and securing her remaining treasures behind the glass, she returned to the counter. Jim was bouncing on the balls of his feet and wringing his hands in anticipation.

The clerk handed Jim the picture and he sighed. He turned it so Leonard could see the Enterprise in all her glory. On black velvet. “Isn’t she gorgeous Bones?” 

Leonard managed to suppress the eye roll that was threatening and tried for something noncommittal “It’s something alright.”

“It’s gonna look awesome behind my desk back home!”

Leonard stared at Jim for a moment. He could see Jim’s eyes shining even in the dim light of shop and he was grinning like a little boy who’d been told that school was being canceled for the rest of the year. He had never been more relieved they had separate studies at their house in San Francisco. “Your office back home would be perfect, Jim. Now pay for that so we can get on with our shore leave.”

As the strains of an old bluesy rock tune that was actually good played in the background, Jim nodded and handed the clerk the picture and his credit chip. They watched in silence as the clerk rang up the sale and carefully wrapped Jim’s treasure. They thanked her and headed back outside, continuing the 3 blocks to their hotel.

Hours later, an exhausted Leonard looked over at his dozing Jim. Reflecting on the situation, he decided that a happy Jim made for a very happy Leonard and that maybe the ugly picture of the Enterprise wasn’t so bad. As long as it stayed in Jim’s study.


End file.
